


Breathe

by 8wolff



Series: After Midnight [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: After Midnight, Fanfiction, Gumiho - Freeform, I honestly, Kumiho, Other, Smut, adore this mythical creature, he suits this one so well, my fangirl heart, sungkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: BreatheAFF:BreatheChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, Sungkyu, YouWarnings: smut, AU, PWP, gumiho!SungkyuRating: NC-17Genre: SmutSungkyu is a Gumiho~.I should probably mention somewhere that this will be heterosexual. Because I have no hetero smut ๏_๏Also, this will be a type of mini series thing (´∀｀)♡ Therefore, there will be a story for each member.I will include short descriptions of the mythical creatures except for with Hoya and Sungyeol because I assume there isn't a soul on earth who doesn't know what vampires and werewolves are.Because I write romance and sex, these will obviously be about one or both of those.Each member will be a different kind of mythical creature.Oh, and the stories will be posted separately too, but will be added to a collection.You're welcome ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪/hides behind cute-and-fluffy-but-will-still-destroy-you Sungkyu because my hetero smut sucks =D





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A Gumiho (also romanised as Kumiho) is a 9 tailed fox of [Korean](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kumiho) origin. It has counterparts in [Japan](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune) and [China](en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huli_jing) too.  
> It is most often depicted as transforming into a human in the form of a beautiful woman in order to lure unsuspecting men to their demise. But that's a tiny bit kind of sexist, and Sungkyu is a fox anyway so bleh. Depending on the legend you are reading, a Gumiho eats either the heart or the liver, and for a variety of reasons.  
> It is present in quite a bit of literature and entertainment (like the Korean drama The Thousandth Man - FKYEAH WOOGYU REFERENCE!) and in anime such as Pokemon (literally called Nine Tails), and in Naruto where it is an extremely powerful and destructive spirit which has been sealed inside the main character. 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [(image credit)](saraais.deviantart.com/art/Nine-Tailed-Fox-355026288)
> 
>  
> 
> Other Stories In This Series:  
> Sungkyu  
> Dongwoo  
> Woohyun  
> Hoya  
> Seongyeol  
> Myungsoo  
> Sungjong

 

You ran as hard as you could, your long dress pulled up high around your thighs and a hand clutching the front to keep your chest covered. The moon was shining down brightly, lighting the way for you. You were gasping for breath, your throat raw and dry. You could still hear it behind you, chasing you, catching up to you, and you pushed yourself to run faster. 

You were deep in the forest, with no memory of how you got there and a simple white dress that had been torn open across the back. You knew exactly what had happened though. You were the offering your village gave to appease the beast that inhabited the forest. A Gumiho. You had always loved foxes, but when you had awoken to find yourself on a stone slab, the top of your dress pulled down to your waist as a man you had never met before sucked hard on your nipples, you had panicked, and somehow in the confusion, managed to flee. 

You didn't know why you weren't tied down to the slab, which is how it should have been, but you were grateful you hadn't been. It had given you the chance to run.

You could still feel him leering over you back, toying with you. You knew you could not outrun the Gumiho - no one could, but you would still try, even though you knew that this was some kind of a game he was playing. There was still the chance that you would make it into the village. 

The break in the trees wasn't far now, you could hear the music and celebrations of the ritual floating through the trees. It was right there. And then you had run flatout into the impenetrable body as it stepped out in front of you, knocking you backwards off of your feet. Before you really had a chance to recover, he was on top of you again, your hands wrenched up over your head and trapped there with the power of a single one of his, and your legs roughly shoved apart so he could settle in between them. You stared up into his sharp, strong eyes, and panted heavily as he stared back down at you. Your faces were only inches apart, and you could feel his calm breaths as he released them to fan over your face, across your lips. You shivered at how hot his breath was on your chilled skin. 

"Naughty girl." He breathed, and then smirked. "You need to be punished."

You heart was already racing, but you felt your stomach plunge, and you started screaming. Unable to do much else. He chuckled over you, and you tried to struggle to free yourself. 

"Okay." He said just a little louder than a whisper, and you would never know how you were able to hear him over your screams. "I will fuck you right here, human." 

He pulled his free hand along the front of your dress, completely ripping the thin material down to your waist, a long, thin scratch down your torso where his nail had met your skin. He stared down at you as he pushed the halves off of you to admire your body, and you found yourself losing strength as you continued to struggle against him. He leaned down and nipped one of your breasts, smiling at the yelp you released even though you couldn't see it. 

Heat seemed to rush through your body, and it intensified when he took one nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it again, his free hand moving to cup and massage your breast. You couldn't help moaning as the suction of his mouth started increasing. The pressure felt so amazing. He dragged his free hand down to your legs, using it to pull up the skirt of your dress, until he had access to your most intimate part, and pushed two fingers into your wet core before he started thrusting them almost gently into you. He lifted his head, and muttered "So wet, my princess." before continuing to lick and kiss your nipple and the surrounding flesh, and then moving over to the other one to repeat the action. 

Your hands were clenching and un-clenching onto air in his grasp over your head, and your body started arching up into him. You never realized when he let go of your wrists, your mind keeping them trapped to the ground as he started to travel down your body, licking and leaving open-mouthed kisses as he went. It didn't take long for his lips to reach his fingers that were still plunging so deeply into you and his tongue licked a slow stripe along the opening. You jolted at the sensation, a loud gasp falling from your lips. You could still hear the drums and voices from the celebrations going on a few feet away. 

He used the fingers inside you to open you as he pushed his tongue in. It felt so hot and so good, and you were moaning involuntarily. Your body arched up off of the ground when he started thrusting with his tongue, his fingers following soon after, working in opposite to his tongue. His other hand rubbed up your thigh as you started trembling, rubbing circles against the soft skin and across your hips and pelvis as his moved his hand to rest on your mound, his thumb sliding down to rub against the small bundle of nerves, and you jerked hard, one of your legs straightening out. 

He kept up his pace, as you progressed from small tremors to eventually writhing underneath him, and then he pulled away from you completely - denying you the orgasm that had been so deliciously in front of you. You whined in disappointment and he moved himself up your body, his skin unbelievably hot against yours. He let his weight hold you still and he licked a line up your neck. 

"This is a punishment." He reminded you, running a hand down your thigh, to lift it and rub the head of his cock against your throbbing entrance. You whined again, staring up at him with your mouth slightly ajar as he continued to move against you in small circles. "Don't enjoy it too much." He teased. You saw him smirk, and then his hand pulled your thigh up more, and he pushed himself fully into you. Your back arched high off of the ground and you yelled out at the stretch. He was just barely completely sheathed inside you when he had pulled himself out of you again completely, returning to rub the head against your core and waited for you to fall down to the ground again before he repeated the action, growing harder and harder the more desperate you started to get. 

After a few minutes of doing this, never sticking to a pattern of how long it would be between each time he was fully inside you, and completely ignoring your whimpers and begging for him to stop teasing, he moved your leg over his hips, and then dragged his hand up to start squeezing and massaging your breast, leaning down to add licking and sucking and biting as he continued thrusting fully into you, rocking you harshly against the ground and then pulling out. You didn't know how much more you could stand, and the feeling of the tension waxing and waning and yet somehow still building up was driving you out of your mind, and so the next time he pushed himself into you, you wrapped your other leg around his hips, trapping him and he lifted his head to grin down at you. 

"All right." He whispered and leaned down to brush his lips against yours. "Hold onto me." He warned, his eyes flashing teasingly, and your arms obeyed him and wrapped tightly around his shoulders and he connected your mouths, tongues meeting in a frenzied dance as he started thrusting. His thrusts were harsh and deep, and you were moaning loudly at the friction between your legs that was making short work of driving you to your release. He continued his pace right through your orgasm, and heading off towards his own. His thrusting becoming animalistic and the sound of skin slapping seemed to echo around you. 

You felt him explode into you and gasped at the feeling as your eyes widened. There was so much, you could feel it as it leaked out of you and down your thigh. He was breathing heavily against your shoulder, but he was still thrusting - his cock still hot and hard inside you. You dug your nails into his back as he pounded into you, the ground you were lying on starting to feel uncomfortable as your skin was rubbed almost raw. Your legs were still clamped around him, your arms desperately pulling him close to you and you came again, almost at the same time that he did. 

Suddenly you were lurched into air, still wrapped around him, and he fucked up into you, dragging his teeth across your neck. You felt like you were so light you would float away, and you clung harshly onto him as you felt yourself drifting off again at another wave building up in you. You saw white, and you felt dizzy when you came down from the orgasm. You were moved on to your hands and knees and you yelled out as he entered you from behind, pulling one of your arms behind you as he started thrusting hard and fast into you again. You couldn't focus properly, your mind processing only blurred combinations of colours. He still felt so big, and he was reaching so deep, and you clutched at the ground under your free hand as you came again. Your body feeling exhausted and your core sensitive. You let out a groan as he allowed you collapse onto the ground. He pulled out of you, and lifted you up into his arms. 

This close to him, you realised how handsome he actually was when you looked at him properly for the first time. He smiled as he continued to look straight ahead and started carrying you off deeper into the forest again. All the way back you had just come from. You let yourself go limp in his arms and he laughed.

"Oh no, Princess. We are far from done." He teased, lowering you just enough to feel his already rock hard erection rub against your thigh, and then hiking you up again. "I'm not even sure I'll be able to last all the way back to my cave without fucking you again." 

You whimpered against his shoulder and he smirked. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter than the others, but I feel that it tells everything it should. I hope you enjoy my awkward writing. This series is proving to be embarrassing to write, but it's so much fun at the same time~ Infinite as mythical creatures...good grief, what was I thinking? =,=
> 
> I am considering writing a BTS version of this series (with different mythical creatures - won't be recycling them) too, let me know if you'd be interested in reading that.


End file.
